


So what?

by Jassanja



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Firefly reference, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan watches Firefly</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion about Firefly references in Castle

Did it matter that Kevin Ryan felt a bit lonely?  
Did it matter that he had had a beer or two too many?  
Did it matter that it was almost three in the morning?  
It didn't matter  
So what if was there was a re-run of some show on TV?  
So what if one of the guys looked a bit like Castle?  
So what if he had looked at Castle too often during the last weeks?  
So what if Ryan couldn't resist to jerk-off to a TV show?  
No harm was done to the space-cowboy or Castle.  
It didn't matter


End file.
